User blog:WOCAWT/Soar to the Skies Mini Update
Summary The ''Soar to the Skies Update ''is an update idea by Mahdio. The "mini-update would include the following: *A new cannon that is unlocked after discovering 37 bee types *A new field, the Cloud Field *A new Tornado Amulet ''as a prize from the Wind Shrine *A new bee, the Thunder Bee *Mountain Top Field Cadet, Hotshot, Ace, Master, and Grandmaster badges *Max Cloud Vials increased to 100 ---- Cloud Cannon (37 Bee Types Discovered) This would be a new cannon on a small hill near the Wind Shrine facing away from the map. You will need to discover every bee in the game except the Bear Bee and Windy Bee to use this cannon. It will launch you extraordinaryily far away from the map onto a group of small clouds. On the cloud next to where you land is a cannon to get back. ---- Cloud Field The '''Cloud Field '''s a 16 x 24 (384 flowers in all) flower field full of only large white flowers. It is accessible only by the Cloud Cannon. If you fall from the Cloud Field you will die. It has a few clouds you need to jump across before you can get to the field itself. ---- Tornado Amulet The Tornado Amulet would be crafted by giving the Wind Shrine exactly 100 Cloud Vials. The worst possible buffs you can get from a Tornado Amulet are listed below *+50% Conversion Rate *+30% More from White Pollen *10% Longer Windy Bee Tornado *5% More Damage Windy Bee Tornado The best possible buffs are listed below: *+100% Conversion Rate *+50% More from White Pollen *25% Longer Windy Bee Tornado *15% More Damage Windy Bee Tornado Thunder Bee Altar (Stormy Island) The Thunder Bee Altar also known as the Stormy Island is at the far end of the Cloud Field. Here, you can submit the materials to the altar and be rewarded with a Thunder Bee Egg. To obtain a Thunder Bee Egg you will need the following materials: *500,000,000 Honey *100 Cloud Vials *150 Stingers *1 Spirit Petal ---- Thunder Bee :: "''This bee enjoys the thoughts of penetrating flowers with its sick lightning bolts" Gifted Hive Bonus: ''1.5x Pollen from fields it prefers'' The Thunder Bee is a Colorless Event Bee obtained from a Thunder Bee Egg. Like other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat. The Thunder Bee prefers higher altitude fields, such as the Mountain Top Field , Cloud Field, and Pineapple Patch . It dislikes lowland fields such as the Dandelion Field , Sunflower Field , and the Mushroom Field . : Level 1 Stats: *Collects 25 pollen in 2 seconds *Makes 450 honey in 3 seconds *Doesnt require sleep | +30% Conversion Rate +2 Attack *5 Attack : Abilities: : Haste - Grants +10% player move speed for 20 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. : White Boost - Grants +20% pollen from White flowers for 15s. Stacks up to 10 times. : Thundershock - Generates a large lightning bolt that hits a random 9x9 area in the field you are standing in, penetrating almost every flower in that radius completely. This can also do damage to mobs and would act similar to a Visicious Bee spike. Damage, amount of pollen collected, and radius all depend on level. ---- Category:Blog posts